angel eyes
by lightning veins
Summary: Juli Baker moved away the summer of eighth grade, two years ago. Now she's back, brighter than ever, and the whole town is shaken up. AU Bryce/Juli, multichapter.
1. chapter one: juli

i've read flipped more times than i count. it's legit one of my favorite childhood books ever and when i watched the movie this afternoon (finally!) i was reminded of how good the storyline is all over again. i just had to write something for the fandom. and also, movie bryce - aka callan mcauliffe - is haaaawt. :)

in this story, juli and bryce's hometown is in oakland, south carolina and currently they're going into 10th grade.

read and review?

disclaimer: i don't own anything!

* * *

><p><strong>angel eyes<br>**

"We're moving."

I can still remember the exact moment in my life when my parents sat me down in the living room and looked at me with the most serious expression I'd ever seen on their faces, and said those two words. It was the summer after eighth grade, which had been one of the most hectic and confusing years of my life. At first, I didn't believe it. It had to be a joke. We'd lived in the exact same house, in the exact same neighborhood, for my entire life. They couldn't possibly even consider moving.

At the time, I laughed.

My father glanced at my mother, his forehead creased. She stared back at him with the kind of look that read, I told you so. He folded his hands carefully in his lap, then looked back up at me. "Juli," he said slowly. "This isn't a joke. We're moving."

I stared at him, my laugh caught in my throat. "Wait. Dad, you can't be serious. This isn't happening."

"Your father got a big promotion at his work," my mother interrupted cheerfully. Her eyes were bright. "Isn't that great? We'll be going to Ohio! Imagine that. It's - it's a fantastic opportunity that we've decided to accept."

"Mom!" I exclaimed. "We don't have to -"

"Juli. It's the only thing we can afford to do right now," she replied tightly, the fake enthusiasm in her voice completely gone. She didn't meet my gaze.

I felt my heart beating hard against my ribcage.

"It's all happening within a week, maybe two at most. You'll have to start packing as soon as possible," my mother continued with her lips pursed, evidently oblivious to the fact that I was just about having a heart attack right then and there in front of her. She patted her hair. "We've already told Matt and Mark. They understand."

"It's not the same for them!" I cried. "They're graduating this year, anyway, it doesn't matter where they go next. I'm going into high school next year, Mom. You can't take that away from me!" However, it was clear to me that she wasn't going to listen to my protests. The look on her face told me that she had already made up her mind, and once my mother made up her mind, there was nothing in the world that could change her opinion.

"Dad?" I asked bleakly.

He leaned over the coffee table and covered his hand over mine, softly. His voice was like an ocean wave that washed over me as he spoke. "It's time to go, Julianna."

::

Now, it's the same scenario, only in a different place.

Two years later and my father and mother are just as united as they've always been, sitting across from me at the kitchen table. Matt and Mark are working busily upstairs, on God knows what, and occasionally we can hear bursts of guitar and drums coming from their room. It's always lively in the Baker household, no matter where we are.

"So..." I trace a pattern with my finger on the surface of the wooden table. "What's up?"

My mother decides to start. "Well, I'm not exactly sure how to say this but -"

"We're moving," my father finishes.

This time, I'm not as unprepared. I've seen them sneaking around the house with suspicious letters in their hands, spending long hours up in their bedroom discussing and talking and whispering. The for-sale papers scattered all over the kitchen counter. The signs are there, but I never let them know that I caught on. I'm okay with it, actually. Moving isn't so bad, really, once you get over the whole leave-your-friends-you've-known-your-whole-life aspect of it. We've lived in our large townhouse in Ohio for a little more than two years, and even though there are people who I'll sincerely miss, there's no one special enough to stay for. There's only one question left to ask.

"Where to?"

My parents exchange a look, surprised at how well I've taken it. I can practically see the words floating in the air between them. When they turn back to me both of them have the tiniest hint of a smile tugging at their lips. My father is practically beaming by the time he finally answers. "Juli, we're moving back."

I swear, my jaw drops to the floor so hard there might be a permanent dent down there.

"To - to like, Oakland?" I ask, hardly believing it. "Back to South Carolina?"

My mother nods, and her smile is contagious. "Your father's company has a special landscaping design job near our old town, near enough to drive back and forth. The income is just a little less than what we have right now -"

"But more than enough to sustain us and provide for Daniel," my father adds.

"It's already set in motion!"

My thoughts are a whirlwind. I can barely hear them. This is completely different from the last time we moved; instead of fear and nervousness, my mind is overtaken with crazy, fluttering thoughts. "Where are we going to live? Where am I going to go to school? And what about Matt and Mark - they've got college still..."

"We've talked to our old landlord and the only people living in our house are renters. They'll be gone when we move back," my father replies, addressing my questions one at a time.. "You'll go to the nearby high school, like you were going to before we moved here. Matt and Mark aren't coming with us. They rented an apartment for the next school year, but they'll come visit as often as they can." He pauses, and says gently, "I know it'll be hard leaving the friends you've made behind again, but it's only been two years and think about it - you'll see everyone from Oakland! I'm sure you miss them as much as we do. They were a big part of your life, after all."

I nod in silent agreement, dazed.

"Juli?" my mother pushes her chair back and stands up, hesitantly. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah," I say, and I know I'm smiling. "I'll be fine."

::

That night, I'm lying in bed wearing my favorite, worn out cashmere pajamas that have clouds printed all over them. I wear them so often that there's a hole in one of the knees. In my hands is Great Expectations, which I'm currently in the process of reading; it's pretty good but not the best that Dickens's has written in his life. Just when I'm about to flip the page to the last chapter, someone knocks quietly at the door.

"Come in, Matt!" I say. I know it's him because he's the only one in the family who ever bothers to knock at all. The word privacy is a bizarre and scary thought to the rest of the Bakers. I tuck a bookmark neatly into the page and put the book on my bedside dresser. Matt's leaning against the doorway, his silhouette darkened by the hallway light. The way he's looking at me is strange.

"What's wrong?" I ask, sitting up.

"Nothing." He walks over, sits down on the edge of the bed. "Well, sis, I guess I won't be seeing you for a while."

The thought bothers me, more than I'd like to admit, and I wrinkle my nose at him. "Stop being so melodramatic. You'll come visit, Dad said. You and Mark. As often as you can."

"Don't be thick, of course we will," Matt answers in typical older brother fashion, "but that's not what's bothering me. You'll be moving back into our old house, and this time it'll only be you and Mom and Dad … and the Loski's."

I guess in a way I've expected this. I know that someone was going to bring it up sooner or later. And it's not like I haven't been thinking about it, either. In fact, I've been obsessing over it ever since my parents broke the news to me. Just not openly. I force myself to inhale, exhale, and then look at Matt with a bright smile on my face.

"Don't worry about me, Matt. Everything was left on a good note, you know? I'm sure it'll be good when we go back, too. The Loski's aren't too much to handle. Besides, it'll be good to see Chet again."

I'm avoiding it. Saying his name. Thinking about him in any way possible.

But Matt catches on and looks at me, skeptically. "And what about Bryce? You don't care about seeing the little runt again?"

Just the thought makes my heart flutter a little.

"He's not a runt, Matt," I reply with as much annoyance in my voice as I can muster. "He's the same age as me."

"And you're a runt, too, therefore..."

I roll my eyes at him, "Shut up."

"But Juli, listen to me," Matt says, and his tone is so serious that I actually pay attention. "I know that you were like, hard-core crushing on him when you were kid, and whatever, I get that, but I don't want you to be so hung up on a guy who's not worth it."

I swallow. "That was a long time ago, Matt."

"Just be careful, alright? And call me if there's any trouble. Mark, too. We'll come down there as fast as we can and be your personal thugs. If he even looks at you the wrong way... I swear I'll punch him so hard he'll be seeing stars for weeks."

He's kidding - I think.

"Thanks for caring," I smile at him, "but I've got it under control."

"That's the thing, Juli Banana." I'm surprised that he says my old nickname; it's been so long since anyone has used it. You always think that you've got it under control, and you don't realize how much you don't until it's too late."

"Gee, thanks, Mom."

Matt stands up and shrugs. "Hey, what can I say? I'm a good brother."

"Bye, Matt," I say pointedly, glancing at the door.

"Alright - I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" he says, surrendering with his hands raised, palms facing me. "G'night, Juli."

"Good night, Matt."

Even when he leaves and the conversations in the house die down until the only thing I can hear is the slight rustle of the leaves and the trees outside, I can't sleep. I lie in my bed, listening to the wind, and I can't stop thinking about him. Bryce.

Bryce and his dazzling eyes.


	2. chapter two: bryce

the reviews are fantastic, guys! thank you so much and please keep them coming! :)

sorry i haven't updated in a while... i've been working on this chapter on and off and i went to a bunch of places for vacation so i didn't have much time. to make up for it, this chapter is extra looooong. hopefully you guys like it :) don't forget to drop a comment!

* * *

><p><strong>chapter two: bryce<br>**

When I wake up, the sun is shining.

It's the best feeling in the world, in case you haven't noticed. Stretching out your arms, blinking open your eyes, the warmth of sunlight on your skin. It feels like happiness.

Not like I'd ever tell anyone this, for obvious reasons, but I always wake up early just for that feeling to start off my day.

I toss the sheets off and get out of bed, still slightly groggy. I walk to the bathroom and splash my face with cold water, then run a comb hastily through my hair. My bangs are still messy but I figure that I'll be able to get away with it if I don't show my mother a clear view of my face. Otherwise she'll make me gel it and brush it a billion times until I look and feel like an idiot - she insists that the style will 'make the girls go crazy'. But considering my mother isn't exactly an expert on these matters, I don't hold her opinion very high.

I pull on a pair of jeans and a soft gray t-shirt; at the last minute, I decide to throw on one of the new corduroy jackets that my mother bought me just to make her happy. Besides, it's the first day of school, so I might as well dress up fancy, right?

Before heading out, I walk over to the window and pull at the curtains so that I can see outside. The sun is just as bright as ever and the sky is completely clear. Not a single cloud in sight. Right across from our house is where the Baker's used to live, and for some reason my gaze lingers on their front yard longer than usual.

The sycamore tree that I planted two years ago is steadily growing, although it'll be decades before it's as big as the one that Juli loved so much. I never used to get why she was so entranced by that tree. After all, it was just a plant, you know? There were tons of them. They were everywhere. But looking at this new one, its branches stretching out to touch the sky, growing so stubbornly and wonderfully... I guess I can understand. A little bit, at least.

There's a rap on the door -_ knock-knock-knock._

I'm startled out of my daydream and quickly glance at the clock hanging on my wall. Shoot, there's only ten minutes before I've got to leave. I've spent more time staring at that baby sycamore tree than I realized. "Uh, who is it?"

"Bryce, honey, you're going to be late if you don't get down and eat breakfast."

"Sorry, Mom, I got distracted," I reply, walking over to the door and opening it. "I'm coming down right now -"

"Not like that you won't," my mother interrupts me, inhaling sharply. Her eyes are firmly fixated on my forehead and immediately I know what the big fuss is about. I groan inwardly but manage to express my annoyance in just a loud sigh.

"Really, Mom?" I ask. "It's the first day of school - come on..."

She raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me. "Bryce Loski, you're turning right around and going to your bathroom to fix those unruly bangs! How many times have I told you? You look like a caveman." She turns around and shoots over her shoulder, "Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright," I say. When she's halfway down the stairs - and most importantly, out of sight - I splash some water on my comb and brush it through once or twice so that the hair looks neatly arranged but won't plaster to my face and make me look like a dork the whole day. I figure that I can just mess them up at the bus stop or something.

"Bryce!"

I quickly close my bedroom door and hurry down the stairs. At the bottom is my bag, already packed with brand spanking new school supplies like a set of sixty-four metallic-colored pencil crayons that I'll most likely never need - courtesy of my mother, obviously. I grab the backpack and shoulder it, but just as I'm halfway through the door...

"You're leaving already?"

I stop in my tracks. I try not to roll my eyes as I swivel on the spot to face my mother, her hands planted firmly on her hips in the typical _what are you thinking_ position. "Yeah, Mom," I reply, running a hand through my hair hastily. "I'm going to be late otherwise."

"But - you haven't eaten breakfast yet, Bryce. And I woke up early especially to make you a hearty breakfast. You're growing, and you need all the proper nutrients - I have scrambled eggs on whole wheat toast, and there's this organic milk they're selling now, it's delicious and nutritious -"

I sense a rant coming on and interrupt her hurriedly. "Thanks a lot, Mom, but I've got to go or else I'll be really late. First day of school and all, you know, gotta make a good impression..."

My mother opens her mouth as if she's about to say something, and after a few seconds closes it again. She sighs heavily and nods. "Yes, yes, you're right... You should go. You're so old already, I remember when Lynetta was your age. It seems like it was only yesterday!"

"Bye, Mom," I say pointedly, before she can take the chance to start bursting into tears or something. I flash her a comforting smile before I close the door. It swings shut with finality and I'm relieved for the first time that morning.

Although summer's fun and great and provides you with ample time for relaxing, I'm also ready for the school year to start. It's the first year I've ever felt this way, I think. Normally I'm dreading it. In grades second through eighth, I went out of my day, doing the most outrageous things, just to avoid school. School at that time meant spending six or so hours with Juli Baker, who I thought was just about the most annoying person in the history of annoying people.

Of course, by the end of eighth grade, my view on her had completely changed.

I walked down the steps and started trudging down the street towards the same bus stop I'd had since I first started school. My mind was still whirling away, consumed with thoughts that I hadn't confronted in a long time. Maybe it was just fate, but it seemed like just when things were going right with Juli and I - everything flipped.

She moved away to some fancy town in Ohio because her father got a big promotion, and I was left sitting on my front steps staring at the opposite of the street where her empty house stood. It affected me, I guess. Spent the majority of my time spent in ninth grade being depressed about it, thinking about all the chances I'd had but was too stupid to take.

But over the summer, my mind had slowly slid back into its place. It was like when Juli moved away all the pieces that was my brain had split up, like a broken puzzle. I'd had to take each piece, examine it carefully, and then choose the right place to put it. It isn't easy work to put yourself back together, I'll tell you that.

"Bryce! There you are!"

For the second time this morning, I snap out of my thoughts and glance up. It's Garrett, wearing a new pair of pants and a corduroy jacket similar to mine - no doubt our mothers planned this - and he's got a huge beaming smile on his face that I can't help but mirror.

"Buddy," he exclaims, clasping my shoulder when I approach him, "we're here. This is the first day of the rest of our lives. Can you believe it?"

"Sure I can. It seems like summer's gone on forever."

"I'm thinking exactly the opposite," Garrett replies with a scoff. "Only you, Bryce Loski, would want school to start. And that's cause you're smart, and I'm not. The only thing I'm looking forward to about school starting are the girls."

I shrug. "Same old, same old. Shelly Stalls will have grown her hair about three inches and Miranda Humes will have tanned herself black on some boat in the middle of the sea."

Garrett laughs and nods in agreement. "It's true, man. And yet I still get excited each year."

"You're a lost cause, man."

He waves my comment off. "You know what we need?"

"What?"

"Someone..." Garrett trails off a bit and raises his eyebrow at me in an effort to be dramatic. "_New_."

I consider the thought. "Well, that's not really gonna work out. After all, man, we live in Oakland. Where the population is as stable as a rock. What's the possibility of someone new showing up this year?"

"Zero percent," Garrett answers promptly.

"Exactly." I snap my fingers as an idea hits me. "You know what we really need? Not someone new, necessarily. Just someone different. Who'll take us all by surprise and be anything but the usual. We need someone who will flip this entire town upside down. What we really need is -"

But just then, the bus comes rumbling down the street and the door is being opened and we're all lining up and Garrett's urging me to go faster, saying, "Hurry up, Bryce," and the words are lost on my lips and we're off, heading towards the high school, and I've lost my chance to speak my mind for the first time in forever.

_What this town really needs is Juli Baker._

::

Oakland Plains High School is located right next to the middle school, which is right next to the elementary school, which is right next to a park and a small building that the town uses for toddlers as a daycare of sorts. Looking at it from afar like I am right now, through the dirty window of the school bus, it almost seems like I'm staring at my entire childhood.

We pull up in front of the high school. Garrett and I are sitting near the back so we have to wait a while before we finally get to go out. I nod at the bus driver and walk down the steps, feeling the sun beam down on me once again. Garrett walks out behind me and spreads his arms out wide as soon as he touches the ground.

"Home sweet home!" he exclaims at the red brick building. "Now come on, man, let's get to our lockers and see if Shelly has shaved her hair off yet or not."

I roll my eyes but obey anyway. We push past the crowds of chattering, excited high school students, occasionally pausing to greet one of our mutual friends. We're finally able to get through the front door and to our lockers, which are conveniently located right next to each other. The locker on my left, it turns out, belongs to the one and only Shelly Stalls. She's already there, wearing a white blouse, a pale pink skirt, and a headband that is barely holding all her hair in. She's looking into a handy locker mirror and combing her mane carefully.

"The usual," Garrett mutters to me before we reach her. "She's gotten hotter and her hair has only gotten bigger. I'm betting it's just a few weeks before she'll be able to sit on it."

Shelly sees us walking towards her in her small mirror before we even get to touch our lockers. She drops her comb and whips around, her long blonde hair slapping three students who have the misfortune of walking by. Her smile just about blinds me.

"Bryce!" she squeals excitedly, then runs over to us and throws her arms around me so hard that I stumble back to regain my balance. It's ranked right up there on my list of Awkward Hugs, but I have enough experience to know that this has to be handled carefully. If I just say one somewhat offensive word, or make a motion that doesn't go with what Shelly wants me to do, she'll burst into tears and I'll look like the Big Bad Wolf Who Broke Shelly Stalls' Heart. Just like fifth grade.

After a millennium or two, Shelly finally pulls back.

"Ohmygosh, you look sooo gooood," she gushes. "How was your summer? Why didn't you call me? No, you were probably busy. Guess what? Daddy took me to New York and I got the best clothes ever, they're so stylish, you'll love them. Who's your homeroom teacher? I have Miss Helms, ugh. I've heard she's really tough, but whatever. Daddy will talk to her if my grade drops below a B. You'll have no problem, of course, since you're practically a genius. Could you tutor me? That would be so much fun!"

I swallow hard. "Uhhh..."

Shelly misinterprets my response and beams, as if I've said something enthusiastic. Her gaze slides to Garrett and she waggles her fingers at him. "Garrett! Hi. I didn't see you there."

"Hey, Shelly. Guess we're locker buddies the whole year, huh?"

Shelly giggles and says something only she finds interesting about how she hopes the lockers will have enough room to hold her make up case and daily change of clothes. I tune out of the conversation, anxious to get away from the spotlight.

Although he's got a big mouth, and he lies a bunch, and he doesn't own up to his mistakes, and he can get me in some really bad situations... well, the one thing I can count on from Garrett is to happily grab the attention of girls. He's always complaining about how he doesn't understand why girls like Miranda and Shelly, the most popular girls in our grade, cling onto me like vultures even though I act about as interesting as a brick wall around them.

I don't understand it, either.

Shelly Stalls has dug her inch-long, intricately painted fingernails into me since fifth grade, when I asked her out. And back then, it wasn't even because I liked her. I just didn't mind her as much. I always thought she was a nice girl, but since Juli hated her with a burning passion, I figured the best way to get rid of Juli was to start dating Shelly. And it worked. Until everything blew up in my face and Shelly Stalls ended up choking under Juli's unyielding grip. Shelly and Juli both avoided me like the plague for a while, which I was fine with, but then Shelly suddenly pranced up to me one day and announced, "I forgive you, Bryce." Even when I have no memory of apologizing to her... ever.

Last year, when Juli moved away, Shelly attacked like the tiger she is. She told everyone I had asked her out on some romantic date by the ocean and we were now officially "together", although neither event was true. When I heard about it I wanted to immediately clear the rumours, but Garrett pointed out that I would be Public Enemy Number One if I got on Shelly Stalls' bad side. Which was undeniably true. Shelly's beloved 'Daddy' owned about eighty percent of the town's businesses.

I broke it off with Shelly during the middle of ninth grade, politely and successfully. I was no longer subject to her hour-long phone conversations about how her eyelash curler had broken or how she didn't understand why she couldn't ride a horse to school. And better yet, I wasn't on anyone's bad side. It was a win-win situation. But I guess Shelly's decided that we're good buddies this year, judging from her reaction when she saw me. I bite my lip, trying not to groan aloud. Another year of avoiding Shelly? She's even worse than Juli was. I didn't even know that was humanly _possible._

"Bryce," Shelly coos and bats her eyelashes at me suggestively, "aren't you going to walk me to homeroom?"

I shoot Garrett a desperate look, but he just grins at me and mouths, _she's all yours!_ I stifle the urge to shake him and remind myself not to hook him up with any dates this year.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess... You have Helms, right? I do, too."

"Perfect," she purrs, and hooks her arm through mind rather forcefully. "By the way, I love your jacket, Bryce. Corduroy, right? The tan color compliments the pink of my skirt - we'll look really good walking down the hall together -"

Suddenly, there's a commotion in the middle of the hallway saving me from having to think of a proper response to Shelly.

It's Dana, a thin girl with dark hair and straight bangs who I don't know much about other than she was in my math and history class last year. I think I borrowed a pencil from her once. Anyway, Dana hurries down the hallway in my direction, and she stops a couple of feet in front of us. Practically everyone in the crowded hallway is looking at her curiously; it's obvious that she's anxious to say something.

"She's back!" Dana exclaims, her eyes wide. "Juli Baker. She's back."


	3. chapter three: juli & bryce

it's been forever, i know, and i feel so terrible about not updating despite all your fantastic reviews and messages. i love you guys, seriously. i wasn't even planning on going on with this story, but i knew i couldn't leave you hanging—it's not the best i've ever written, but i hope you still enjoy it!

don't forget to drop a review?

* * *

><p><strong><span>chapter three<span>**

**i. juli****  
><strong>

"Nervous for your first day?"

My dad is standing in the doorway of my bedroom, leaning his arm on the frame. With his head cocked to one side, he stares at me with an expression I can't quite decipher.

I'm standing in front of the floor-length mirror in the corner of my old bedroom, uncharacteristically inspecting my reflection. The mirror is the only new thing I placed in my bedroom since we moved back. Everything else—from the pale yellow bed sheets to the sticker-covered dresser to the sycamore tree painting hanging on the wall—is exactly the same.

Instead of turning around, I look at the reflection of my dad in the mirror. "I'm not nervous," I say with a small laugh, which sounds fake even to my own ears. "What makes you think that I'm nervous?"

"Hmm, let's see—maybe the fact that your room is a mess, you haven't eaten breakfast, and you don't even care that we're already running ten minutes late?" my dad answers with an amused smile. "Normally _you're _the one dragging us through the front door half an hour before we're even supposed to leave."

"We're late?" I glance hurriedly at the clock. It's almost five after nine. I've been so preoccupied in choosing my outfit, getting my bag ready, and desperately trying to push away the panicky, anxious feeling in my stomach—I hadn't even thought about the time. "Oh, no. The bus is definitely gone already… Should I just take my bike, then? Aren't you supposed to be at work already?"

"Well, I kind of expected this," my dad replies with a chuckle. "I called in last night to say I'd be an hour or two late. They're fine with it. Are you ready to leave?"

I turn away from the mirror and give him a big smile. It's exactly like my dad to know what I'd do even before I do it. 'Two peas in the same pod,' he always says, whenever I point out his scarily accurate premonitions. "Thanks, Dad, and yeah, I think I'm ready."

"Do you want some breakfast first?"

I shake my head. I doubt I could force anything down even if I tried—my stomach is still in knots. _I'm not nervous, _I keep on telling myself. _I'm not nervous. It's fine. I'll be fine. I'm not nervous._

"Alright, then, I guess we'll get going," my dad says.

I pick up my bag, sling it over one shoulder, and follow him down the stairs. He grabs a banana for me off the counter and presses it into my hands, saying, "Eat. You'll need the energy." I accept the fruit unwillingly. While my dad heads out the door, I quickly toss the banana off to the side.

I slide into the passenger seat of the pick-up truck. The feeling of the smooth, worn leather material of the car seat is comforting. All of a sudden a rush of nostalgia comes over me. Sitting next to my dad, driving down this street, turning the corner so that I can just see the red bricks of Oakland High… Everything is so familiar and yet so strange at the same time.

The truth is, I _am _nervous, despite how many times I've insisted both to myself and my dad that I'm not. And the car ride seems altogether too short. In what feels like no time at all, we arrive in front of the school. My dad smoothly parks the car near the sidewalk, and then turns to look at me.

"Do you know where you're supposed to go?"

I nod. "Homeroom class. Miss Helms."

He nods back. "Okay, kiddo. You're all set."

I unbuckle my seat belt and start to get out of the car, but then hesitate. For a few prolonged seconds I hover there, trying to gather up the courage to get out.

My dad asks, "Are you going to be okay, Juli?"

"Yes." I take a deep breath. "Yes, it'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Dad. I—I'm fine."

With a forceful push, I open the car door. With one final smile and wave to my dad, I make my way across the small grassy field and walk towards the entrance of Oakland Plains High School. Behind me, I can hear the sound of the pick-up truck's engine, and then the squeal of tires disappearing down the street.

_Here goes nothing, _I think to myself. I push open the doors.

::

**ii. b****ryce**

I hear her before I see her.

Homeroom class has already started—Miss Helms, a thin lady with a sharp gaze and no-nonsense personality, has finished taking attendance and is now busy scrawling our first lesson on the chalkboard. As soon as her back turns, everyone starts whispering to each other, starting their own conversations about their summer experiences, all the new things they have to tell each other.

Shelly immediately taps me on the shoulder—unfortunately, she sits right behind me—and starts chattering about all the _fabulous _clothes her daddy's going to buy her this weekend. At first, I try to smile and nod politely, but after a minute I can't stand it anymore. I take out a pen and start doodling on the margins of my notebook, completely tuning out Shelly's high-pitched voice and the rest of the class.

I'm in the middle of shading the rose I've drawn when, suddenly, I hear it. Well, to be more accurate—I _don't _hear it. The conversations, the whispers, even the faint squeal of Miss Helms's chalk moving across the board—it all halts. The silence is unnerving.

Confused and startled, I look up.

Standing in front of the doorway is Juli Baker. She looks different than I expected—she's no longer the same scrawny kid who raised her hand in answer to every question and glared at anyone who defied her. Although she's slightly taller, and her long brown hair is a few shades lighter, there's still something different about the girl standing in the doorway that I can't quite place my finger on.

Miss Helms raises an eyebrow at Juli. "Yes?"

Juli looks taken aback for a second—she's probably surprised at the harshness in Miss Helm's voice. She recovers quickly, however, and introduces herself with a small smile. "Um, hi. I'm Juli Baker."

From behind me, Shelly sniffs. I can feel the inquisitive gaze of more than a few people in the class, but I ignore them determinedly. The last thing I want is for the school to explode into rumors, and with Shelly Stalls sitting right behind me, it'll be a miracle if that doesn't happen.

"Juli Baker," Miss Helms repeats, looking at her over the edge of her glasses. "And tell me, Juli Baker, why exactly are you fifteen minutes late coming to my class?"

Juli twirls a strand of her hair around her finger nervously. "Sorry—I just moved back into town yesterday night."

"Back?" Miss Helms's glasses have slipped onto the edge of her pointed nose. "So you're not a new student?"

"Um," Juli shrugs. "Not really, I guess, if you think about it."

Miss Helms smiles, all fake and cheery. "Well then, Miss Juli Baker, I suppose that means you have no excuse for your tardiness. Fifteen minutes at lunchtime with me."

Shelly snickers, but the rest of the class murmurs unhappily. Anyone can see that detention on the first day for being a few minutes late to class is unfair. For a moment, I can see the conflicted emotions on Juli's face—I half expect her to burst into a speech about the atrocity of the punishment. But the moment passes and Juli just nods, although there's an obvious look of displeasure on her face.

"That'll be all, Miss Baker. You can take a seat—there's a free one right there, near the back."

The only free seat in the class is the one next to me. Juli looks to where Miss Helms is pointing and catches my gaze for the briefest of seconds. She looks away so quickly that I'm not sure if it even happened at all. She scans the rest of the room, but it's evident that the only place she can sit is here.

"Juli Baker. I wasn't aware that you needed your own allotted amount of time to sit down. Do you want to discuss this with the principal?" Miss Helms gives Juli a stern look. Juli bites her lip and then makes her way to the back of the classroom, sliding into the chair on my right without even glancing at me. She immediately takes out a notebook and ducks her head down, so that I don't have a chance to say anything to her.

Miss Helms starts rambling about the new assignment we have, to the displeasure of the majority of the class. A project on the first day of school? It's practically unheard of. She talks for the rest of the period, and then gives us five minutes of free time right at the end. I'm about to turn to Juli, but Shelly jumps out of her chair and distracts me before I can even move.

"I'm going to try to convince Miss Helms to make this assignment a partnership," Shelly informs me with a bat of her mile-long eyelashes. "I think it'd be _so _much fun to work together, Bryce—just me and you and hours of time. Don't you think?"

"Uh, I guess so," I say, just to placate Shelly. From behind Shelly's head of voluminous hair, I can see Juli stand up and walk over to the other side of the room. She starts up a conversation with a few people, laughing and smiling. I sigh. It's obvious that Juli doesn't even want to look at me, much less talk, but I wish I knew the reason why.

The bell rings. Everyone gathers up their books at an inhuman speed and rushes out the door. By the time I shove away Shelly and reach the hallway, Juli Baker is already swept up into the crowd, blending in with the hundreds of other students. I've lost my chance.

::

At lunch, Garrett practically tackles me.

He explodes out of nowhere, pushing past people with his dark hair messed up. He screeches to a halt next to me, catches his breath, and says, "Dude."

I shrug. "Dude."

"_Dude._"

I raise an eyebrow. "Dude?"

Garrett punches my arm. "Dude!"

"Enough with the dudes, Garrett," I say, exasperated. "Just tell me what you want."

"All I want is two words: Juli. Baker." Garret smirks at me. "And from what I hear, she's totally free."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend. Come on, I know for a fact that you've seen Juli. She is _smoking_. I mean, Juli's always been pretty decent—but that personality of hers was killing the whole vibe. Not to mention the whole stalkerish attitude towards you. But who would've thought that snobby Juli Baker would turn out to be hot?"

I clench my fists. "Shut the hell up, Garrett."

"Whoa. Calm down, my man. I thought you were okay with it." He shrugs. "And besides, from what I've heard, she's not yours anymore. A little birdie told me that Juli Baker is not only in your homeroom class, but she's sitting right next to you, too. Apparently you spent the entire period trying to talk to her, and she wouldn't even give you the time of day. Guess the whole Juli-and-Bryce romance is finally over, huh?"

I grit my teeth. "Where did you hear all this?"

"Are you serious?" Garrett laughs. "Man, you're out of it. Everyone's been talking about it. This is the biggest thing that's happened in Oakland since—well, since _ever__."_

I roll my eyes and shrug, about to make some flippant comment about how small town gossip is overrated, but I'm distracted by a flash of long dark hair that catches my eye. It's Juli, walking into the cafeteria with Dana and another girl whose name I think is Alissa. Juli looks perfectly content—either she hasn't heard about the rumors yet, or she just doesn't care. I'm suddenly filled with the overwhelming urge to get up, walk over, and talk to her. Everyone's looking. Everyone's listening. But despite that, all I want to do is go up to Juli and confirm the fact that she still knows that I exist. That maybe—just _maybe_—she still cares.

Impulsively, I push back my chair and stand up. I start making my way towards Juli, who is still looking away and talking to her friends. The distance between us slowly decreases—I'm ten meters away, then five, then two—and then, _finally_, Juli turns around and her eyes meet mine for the first time in over two years—_  
><em>

"Bryce!"

Without warning, Shelly Stalls bursts out of the crowd, throws herself into my arms, and kisses me full on the mouth.

Garrett's voice pierces the completely silent cafeteria. "Holy _shit._"


End file.
